PORQUE ME GUSTAS, IDIOTA!
by lizziebee93
Summary: Una pequeña incursion a la Casa de la Serpientes podría cambiarle la vida a Hermione y sus amigas. One shot. Por que el amor nos vuelve idiotas.... POST DH, con algunos cambiosssss......


HellooOoOo Kittyss!!!

Bueeenooo... descansando de mi raro fic Orgullos y Prejuicios, que borré "accidentalmente" hace un tiempo (lo pienso editar y volverlo a subir, no se preocupen xD), decidí escribir este oneshot igual d extraño jiji, para hacer un buen rato de ocio mientras esperaba k empezaran las clases (les estoy hablando del 11 de febreo, un día antes d mi cumple xD 15 añitosssss, siiii ya se que ya estamos 10 d marzo pero buenoooo).

Dedicado a: MI LINDA, HERMOSA, INIGUALABLE, amiga Karina "Pucca" Mesía Zegarra, que va a ganar un oscar a mejor actriz, YA LO VERAN!!!! ALGUN DIA!! (su cumple es el 14 de febrero y este es uno d sus regalos atrasados xD) y a Dubhesigrid, autora de "Lo que más miedo da", unos d mis fic favoritos, y de los que me intrigan más (waaaa!! va x ustedesssssss!!!!!)

ADVERTENCIA: Post DH, con "algunos" detallitos cambiados...(risa malévola)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, si fueran míos Draco Malfoy se quedaría conmigo y no con Asteria, gggggg...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PORQUE ME GUSTAS, IDIOTA!!!!!!

- No se como ustedes dos logran meterme en estos aprietos- susurró lúgubremente Hermione, recostándose en una de las paredes del pasillo mal iluminado.

- Oh, cállate Herms! No necesitamos tus "comentarios optimistas" en este momento- siseó Ginny, observando en el cruce de ese pasillo con el que llevaba a el aula de pociones cómo Filch se alejaba tambaleante, seguido por su odiosa gata la Sra. Norris.

Bien, encontrarlas en las mazmorras, y a esas horas de la noche no hubiera sido beneficioso para ellas, así que ni la rubia ni la pelirroja se lamentaban por haberle lanzado un _confundus_ al celador y a su gata, pero ahí estaba la jodida conciencia de Hermione soy-una-aguafiestas Granger que les machacaba en la cara que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal.

- ¿Ya se fue?- gran y ruidoso bostezo de parte de la castaña. "Shh!!.." fue callada por sus amigas al unísono.

- Mione, si queremos que esto salga bien tienes que cerrar tu preciosa boquita- susurró Luna con su voz dulce y soñadora.

- Al menos que quieras hacer alguna crítica constructiva…- Ginny miró su reloj y se volteó hacia sus amigas- Ok, necesitamos ser cuidadosas y tratar de no llamar la atención, entendido?- las 2 chicas asintieron- Bien Herms, ahora dinos: donde están la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador?

- Aquí - los sacó de debajo de su túnica gris - … creo que hubiera sido mejor que nos escondiéramos debajo de ella cuando vimos a Filch, no creen?

- Claro que no!- exclamó Luna- la gata loca de Filch no se deja engañar por capas o hechizos de invisibilidad,… la verdad… es escalofriante..- estremecimiento de parte de Ginny y Luna, Hermione sólo rodó los ojos.

- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...-" pero las de estas dos psicópatas son peores... bueno, mejor lo dejo allí..."_- bien, donde están los dormitorios de esos hijos de la gran... bruja?- dijo la castaña con voz cansada, mientras Ginny las cubría con la capa.

- Uhmm... aquí están!!- la pelirroja señaló un punto en el mapa- Blaise está en su cuarto!!

- Junto con Malfoy, Goyle y Nott... parecen dormidos, no se mueven...- dijo la castaña-... no creo que esta sea una buena idea chicas...- suspiró pesadamente.

- No digas sandeces Hermione!! Esto es la venganza...- los ojos de la pelirroja estaban encendidos por la ira- Blaise aprenderá que no se puede dejar a una Griffindor tirada como un perro callejero...

- Y... tal vez le demos un susto a las otras serpientes..- brillo malicioso en los ojos plateados de la rubia.

- Te refieres a que sigues molesta con Nott porque le dio un beso a Daphne Greengrass en frente de todo el colegio??- dijo la castaña para molestarla.

- No - el rubor subió a sus blancas mejillas- es que... es que la vez pasada aplastó uno de mis _pumpikers_...

- Yaaa... y yo me voy a casar con el príncipe William- la castaña miró el dormitorio de las chicas de sétimo, también parecían dormidas - Uh... chicas¿Están concientes de que si fallamos y ellos nos atrapan seremos SU desayuno??- cuando las dos asintieron enérgicamente sólo murmuró- Merlín, lo que hace el despecho...

- Hey! que NO somos despechadas.. - la castaña soltó una gran carcajada incrédula.

- No lo somos!! y deja de hacer bulla!!- susurró Luna.

- Si como sea... vamos...

Caminaron en silencio hasta la pared de piedra que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin. El plan era, en cuestión, entrar al cuarto de las víboras... upsss, serpientes, y "tomar prestado" algo muy comprometedor para ellos: una foto de Malfoy, Nott y Zabini, en ropa interior de mujer, amarrados a los postes de guardián en el campo de quidditch, gritando como locos que los bajaran. ¿Quién les había echo la broma? Ella y sus amigos, por supuesto. ¿Quien cojones había tomado la foto? No lo sabían, pero a ellos ni se les había pasado por la cabeza, ni siquiera sabían que alguien más se hubiera enterado de su _discreta_ broma _"es decir... sólo los vio Ginny, y eh.. Lavender.. y Dean, ..Seamus, uh... bueno, todo Griffindor y Luna... oh Dios.. Estamos en problemitas..."_

Bueno, la cosa es que Ginny vio la foto en la gaveta de Zabini cuando hizo una "pequeña incursión" con Luna al cuarto de los slytherins, y ahora que estaba molesta con él por haberla plantado la quería utilizar para humillarlo.

_"El amor apesta, gracias al cielo corté con Ron por lo sano"_

La castaña paró abruptamente frente a la pared y miró a Ginny, que miró impasiblemente a Luna, y Luna miró con sus grandes ojos a Hermione.

- Y bien??- dijo Ginny impacientemente, después de mirarse las caras por más de un minuto.

- Y bien qué?- Hermione la miró nerviosamente.

- La contraseña mujer!! la contraseña!!- chilló Luna, tirando a la basura el plan "seamos discretas"

- Vosotras sois la que salíais con slytherins, no se supone que deberían saber su puñetera contraseña???!!!- darles la contraseña no estaba en sus planes, iba contra sus principios.

- Porfisss Herms, tu eres Premio anual, debes tener la contraseña actual!!- rogó la pelirroja.

- No. Va en contra de las reglas.

- Por favorrr.. Hermione, con estar aquí ya estamos en contra de la reglas.- Luna la miró con ojos de cordero que va al matadero.

- No.

- Siiii..

- Nopo..

-Siiiipoooo..

- Nup..

- Siip...

- No!

- Herrrrrmyyyy..

- No.

- Hermyyyy...

- He dicho que NO!

- Hermyyyyy..

- No!

- Hermyyy..

- Oh rayos! si no lo hago me van a joder por el resto de mi vida con ese puñetero Hermyyyy!!, oh Hermyyyy!!.. no es así???- Sus amigas sabían que a Hermione le daba nauseas que la llamaran así.

- Si- La castaña suspiró sonoramente y salió de debajo de la capa.

- _Toujours pur_- le dijo a la pared, se metió con rapidez debajo de la capa y avanzó junto a sus amigas con fastidio. Se adentraron en la vacía sala común y se dirigieron a los dormitorios de los chicos de sétimo año. Hermione iba atrás de la pelirroja y la rubia. Escuchó como la primera le susurraba a la otra: _se han movido???_

- No.

- Y las chicas?

- Esas que tienen que ver??

- Me han contado que van en las noches a las habitaciones de los chicos, y no precisamente a conversar.

- Oh, no hay problema, parecen dormidas.

- Bien, porque si alguna de esas lagartonas se atreve a acercarse a Zabini la cocinaré viva.

_"Por los calzoncillos de Merlín, por que tenían que terminar Harry y Ginny, todo por culpa de Si-gillipolas-ya-sabemos-quién-eres."_

- Les iría peor si se acercan a mi Theo...

_"Qué le pasó a la dulce y encantadora Luna que yo conocía..."_

- Estás muy callada Herms...

- Estaba pensando en lo idiotas que se vuelven las personas enamoradas.

- ¬¬...

- No me miren así, si están pensando que me refería a ustedes, pues SI, me refería a ustedes!!

Se metieron con sigilo en el cuarto. Estaba débilmente alumbrado por la lámpara de noche del uni-neuronal Gregory Goyle, así que no necesitaron usar un lumos. Ginny empezó a revisar los cajones de la mesa de noche de Zabini y le pasaba las cosas que le estorbaban en su búsqueda a Luna, mientras que Hermione se ocupaba de vigilar que los chicos no se despertaran.

- Bingo!- susurró la pelirroja, metiendo la foto en el bolsillo interno de su capa y empezó a devolver los demás objetos al cajón: un libro sin nombre, un _chivatoscopio_ malogrado, cuatro varitas de regaliz, una cajita con cromos de magos famosos, la varita del chico y una bolsa abierta de diablillos negros de pimienta...

_"uh... Cuando yo cogí la bolsa, estaba cerrada..._

_Oh rayosssss!!!!!!..."_

Los diablillos saltaron a la vida, mordiéndoles la piel descubierta y la ropa, mientras ellas saltaban como internas de San Mungo, gritando en un silencio doloroso.

- aaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuucccccchhhhh...- siseó Hermione, su fino rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. Ginny empujó el cajón para cerrarlo con una fuerza innecesaria, muuuyyy innecesaria...

- ¡¿que coño...?!- Se escucho una voz masculina bajo las cortinas de Zabini.

- ¿Quién demonios está haciendo tanto ruido?- Si, ese era Nott.

_"Mierda"_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó a las tres mentes femeninas.

- Escóndanse- Articuló Ginny, una mirada de pánico en su rostro, antes de tirarse (literalmente) bajo la cama de Goyle.

Luna no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, se metió al armario. Hermione que (al igual que sus amigas) aún tenía algunos diablillos pegados a la ropa, se metió con dificultad bajo la capa de invisibilidad y quitó de su ropa los diablillos de un manotazo. Buscó un lugar más seguro donde esconderse, ahí se dio cuenta de que había una cama de más en la habitación, esa debía ser la del chico que faltaba: Vincent Crabbe. El había muerto un año atrás, antes de la batalla que se desató en Hogwarts, al invocar el _fiendfyre_ en la sala de menesteres, pero no supo cómo apagarlo y murió calcinado. Al parecer habían olvidado sacarla, pero.. ¿Cuál era la cama que estaba desocupada?

_"Bien, concéntrate Hermione"_ la castaña miraba cómo Nott y Zabini discutían acerca de quién había hecho tanta bulla. _" Zabini está en la primera cama, en la siguiente está Nott, de ahí esta Goyle, así que en la que sigue debe estar Malfoy y la última debe ser la de Crabbe - el hurón siempre entre sus guardaespaldas..ggg... no me cae..-._" Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la última cama, donde se metió sigilosamente por entre las cortinas, y se quitó la capa para mirar mejor por una rendija. Zabini y Nott, revisaban por todos lados, esperando encontrar el origen del ruido. Retrocedió un poco en la cama, craso error: su espalda se topó con el pecho de alguien, y ella cerró los ojos dolorosamente.

_"oh NOO... Diossss noooo, que NO sea EL!!, juro que me meto de monja mañana mismo si no es él..."_ giró despacio con los ojos aún cerrados, y, al abrirlos se encontraron con un par de ojos color mercurio.

_"oh mierdaaa..." _

Draco hurón-albino Malfoy.

Tomó aire para gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico le tapó la boca con rapidez, y su gritó se convirtió en un gemido de horror ahogado en la blanca mano de su PEOR enemigo.

- Eh! Draco, pasa algo?- era la voz de Zabini. El chico la miró con una mueca de satisfacción.

_"Me va a delatar, el maldito bastardo me va a delatar, abuuuuuuuuuuu... T.T, voy a ser comida de víboras..."_

- Estoy... ocupado.. Zabini, no molestes...- dijo el rubio con una voz muy... sugerente. Hermione se puso roja de sólo escucharlo, sorprendida como estaba, desvió su mirada de los ojos inquisidores del rubio.

- Ohhhhh, lo lamento, no sabía que estabas OCUPADO- Dijo Zabini con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro que Ginny podía ver desde su posición. Nott rodó los ojos.

- Sabes Malfoy? Existe el hechizo _impertubate_, sirve para tener mayor intimidad...- obviamente Nott pensaba que el que había hecho el ruido había sido el rubio.

- Muy gracioso Nott, eso ya lo se...- tomó su varita de debajo de su almohada y sin decir una palabra invocó el hechizo. Sólo después quitó su mano de la boca de la castaña, que aún no lo miraba.

- Bien, Granger, ahora me vas a decir como coño entraste a nuestra Casa y te metiste a mi cuarto y porqué.- La miraba con insistencia, pero ella le rehuía la mirada.

- uh, eh... yo...- tartamudeaba la chica- me... no... assshh... lo... siento??- dijo esperanzada.

- Cuéntame, o... te delataré.- dijo el rubio amenazadoramente. La chica suspiró.

- No puedo, si hay algo peor que un montón de Slytherins enfurecidos es un Ravenclaw y una Griffindor enloquecidas...- Draco alzó una ceja rubia.

- La _Weasel_ y _Loony_ están aquí también?, oh, ya entendí, te metieron en su plan de venganza...- movió la cabeza en desaprobación- No puedo creerlo: Hermione Granger, prefecta perfecta y Premio Anual, metiéndose en problemas por culpa de dos despechadas?

- Hey!! Sólo YO les puedo decir despechadas a MIS despechadas!!- gruñó la chica.

- Como sea... esos dos no se van a ir a dormir en un buen rato...- Miró por la rendija de su cama, Blaise y Theodore estaban bebiendo. Hermione se acercó y logró ver la cabeza pelirroja de su amiga, al parecer Goyle tenía al sueño muyyy pesado porque no se había despertado, su cama seguía con las cortinas cerradas. Ginny puso cara de terror al ver quién estaba con Hermione, pero ella le dio una mirada tranquilizadora que hizo que sólo mirara al chico con desconfianza.

- ¿Porqué me estás ayudando?- susurró Hermione, sin saber porque.

- No lo sé...- dijo el chico con voz ronca, la miró intensamente- tal vez...

_"Díselo ya imbécil, puede que no tengas otra oportunidad"_

- Tal vez... que?

- me gustas.

- **O.O**

- Granger... te pasa algo?

- ...

- uh, Granger, estas viva?

- ...

- te maté??- dijo el chico con cierta preocupación que hizo que la chica reaccionara.

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!...

Ahora fue el turno del chico de quedarse en blanco. Pero reaccionó después de unos segundos.

- Que es tan gracioso???- frunció el ceño.

- jaja, no, jajaajjaja, es, jaja, yoo... jajajaja, creí, creí, jajajaa que habías dicho jajajajaja... oh lo siento... no puedo... ES DEMASIADOOOO- dijo cuando vio que el ceño del chico se fruncía más, se obligo a enseriarse un poco- creí... que habías dicho que yo, ajajaja, que yo te... yo te gustaba!!! jajajajaa...

- Eso fue lo que dije- dijo el chico seriamente, lo que hizo que la castaña parara de reír. Ginny los miraba sin escuchar nada, realmente extrañada de que la castaña se estuviera riendo de algo que había dicho el rubio, sobre todo porque el parecía muy molesto.

- ...no... no estabas bromeando?- cierto nerviosismo en el rostro de la chica.

- No.

- Pe-pero, tu-tu siempre me molestas!!!, yo no.. yo no te puedo gustar es más a mi no..!!!- no pudo decir nada más porque el chico la besó violentamente.

-**O.O** - ahora las sorprendidas eran Luna y Ginny, si... Luna también las veía por las rendijas del armario.

_"uhmmmm... Draco Malfoy me esta besando...aaaaaaaah... que tiernooooo..._

_uh, esperen..._

_DRACO MALFOY ME ESTA BESANDOOOOOOOO!!! PUAJJJJJJJJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..._

_y yo le estoy respondiendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh rayos... a quien engaño, me encantaaaaaa..."_

_"El hurón está besando a Hermione, Oh Merlín, Won-Won va a matarloooo cuando se entere..."_

_"Que lindos se ven juntos, espero que Hermione llame a su primera hija como yo y me haga su madrina...Luna Malfoy- Granger... ohh... Y que haga a Theodore su padrinooo... y yo le regalaré uno de mis pumpikers..."_

Cuando el chico se apartó ella se dio cuenta que el rubio dormía sin camisa, y se notaba su torso desnudo por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, no era musculoso, pero aun así estaba muyyyyy bien.

_"Hermione Jean Granger, si sigues así de veras vas a necesitar encerrarte en un convento"_

Se sonrojó levemente.

Notó un papel detrás del chico y lo tomó con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño.

- Qué es esto?

- ehhh, es... una carta- dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado.

-Aja, de quién???

- de... una chica...

- quien??

- As... Asteria Greengrass...

-y se puede saber por qué te ha enviado una carta?- ok, mirada asesina, ceño fruncido, mueca de desprecio y crispamiento de manos... Granger estaba molesta, y mucho.

- Porque.. yo le gusto a ella..- la manos de la chica arrugaron el papel- pe-pero a mi no me gusta!! lo juro!!!... uhh... espera... estas... celosa?????- terminó con una mueca maliciosa que dejó perpleja a la castaña.

- Que??, claro que no!!!!!

- Siiii... claro Graaanger, admítelo te gusto... y por eso esta CELOSA!!

- No! no estoy celosa y no me GUSTAS!!!!

- ENTONCES PORQUE ME RESPONDISTE EL BESO!!!!!!

- NO LO SE!!!

- Vamos Granger!!! te gusto desde hace mucho no??? Es eso!!!!!

- No!!!

- Entonces por que te molestas!!!!!!?????

- Porque eres un estúpido egocéntrico!!!!!

- No me dices nada nuevo... Vamos Granger porque estás molesta!!!!???

- NO TE LO PIENSO DECIR!!!!

- DILO!!!

- NO!!!

- GRANGER DILOOOOO!!! PORQUE TE MOLETSA QUE GREENGRASS ME HAYA MANDADO UNA CARTA!!!!???????????????????????????????

- PORQUE ME GUSTAS, IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!... YA ESTAS CONTENTO???????????????

Los dos cayeron es un largo silencio, mirándose uno al otro.

- Lo sabía- dijo el chico con satisfacción, después de unos minutos.

- Porque no vas y lo publicas en el profeta...

- Lo haré con una condición...

- Yaaa, y yo la voy a aceptar...

- Sé mi novia...

- Oh Dios... ya estoy completamente convencida de que se te ha secado completamente el cerebro.

- Vamos Granger, TU ME GUSTAS!! y yo te gusto a ti, podríamos intentar llevarnos bien... o mejor dicho... más que bien...

- Eres un pervertido...

- Pero te gusto...

- Lamentablemente, si...

- Entonces..??

- ... Esta.. bien- suspiró profundamente- sólo no me hagas arrepentirme de esto...

- Créeme, no te vas a arrepentir...

El chico le dio un profundo beso que la noqueó por completo.

- uh, que te parece si yo los distraigo mientras ustedes se van- dijo el chico, con una voz que claramente decía que no quería que ella se fuera.

- M-me... parece bien...- desvió la mirada- ehm, supongo que... hablamos mañana...

- Si, claro- el rubio asintió- nos vemos... Hermione...

El chico salió y empezó a hablar con los otros dos, mientras Hermione se ponía la capa y avanzaba hacia Ginny.

- Alguien recibió lo suyo esta noche...

- Oh cállate Zabini...

- Es que tendrías que mirar esa sonrisota estúpida que tienes en el rostro para comprender.

- Acaso ya encontramos una afortunada que nos tenga felices sin aburrirnos, Malfoy????

- Eh, supongo que si...

Hermione estaba ayudando a Ginny a meterse debajo de la capa cuando escucho esto último y puso la misma sonrisa tonta de Malfoy, Ginny sonrió socarronamente.

- Ahora nos la puedes prestar un ratito, o está muy cansada?? jeje.

- ja-ja, muyyy gracioso estas hoy, pues te digo que si te atreves a acercarte a ella te...- el rubio fue interrumpido por un golpe en su espalda.

Era Ginny, que al escuchar el comentario de Zabinni había avanzado hacía donde estaba el chico para darle su merecido, Hermione, que la estaba deteniendo, estaba pasando penurias por tener que agarrar la capa de invisibilidad y a la pelirroja.

- ¿Que decías?

- Eh, no nada es que me dio un poco de aire en la espalda.

- Ah...- dijo Zabini, muy poco convencido.- Pero... aquí no hay ventanas.

- Pues no se de donde vino esa corriente, pero yo la sentí- dijo el rubio, relajado, preguntándose donde demonios estaban las chicas.

Después de que Ginny se calmó se dirigieron al armario, que desde la posición de los otros chicos no se veía, y ayudaron a Luna a salir por una rendija de la puerta y la metieron debajo de la capa. Avanzaron hasta donde se encontraba parado Malfoy y escucharon lo que hablaban.

- Theodore, que tienes con Greengrass?

- Con cuál?

- Pues con Daphne, idiota, ni modo que con su hermanita Asteria.

- Nada.

- Como que nada?

- Eso, nada.

- Pero la besaste enfrente de todos!

- No, ella me besó, yo sólo le respondí para no hacerla quedar en ridículo.

- y por que no querrías hacerla quedar en ridículo? hizo que _Loony_ te odiara!

- Porque, es una mujer, es de mala educación tratar mal a una dama, además Luna sabe que yo estoy totalmente colgado de ella y de nadie más- terminó con una sonrisa boba en la cara que Luna copió al instante.

- Le has sido fiel todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos?

- Si... tu no le has sido fiel a la _Weasel_?

- Claro. Le tengo suficiente miedo como para no meterme con ninguna otra chica.

- jajajaaja..

- Que!? es que ustedes no la han visto cuando pone las manos en su cintura y dice:

_"Si, alguna vez se te ocurre engañarme y yo me entero te voy castrar a punta de __**mocomurciélagos**__"_

- Ya... y no nos piensas contar quién es la desafortunada Malfoy???- Nott recibió un manotazo en la cabeza por su pregunta.

- Es... de Griffindor...

- De nuestro curso??

- Si...

- Uhm, veamos: Brown volvió con el Weasel después de que Granger lo botó, Patil también tiene novio, las otras dos... son feas y demasiado superficiales, lo que nos deja a...

- El súper bombón de Granger "prefecta perfecta, sabelotodo, empollona y irresistiblemente linda" (en tus propias palabras)...

- de la cual estas colgado desde quinto año...- Zabini miró al rubio burlonamente.

- y tiene (también citándote a ti) "unos hermosos ojos caramelo y unos lindos rizos castaños, lástima que sea hija de muggles.."

- Entonces...

- Granger está aquí???- los ojos marrones de Zabini se fijaron en la cama de Draco.

- Esta dormida.

- Sabes lo grave que es esto?

- Correré el riesgo.

- Sabes que te apoyamos, verdad??

- Si.

- Bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana es el partido contra los Griffindors, y realmente quiero patearles el trasero.- Nott bostezo profundamente.

- Buenas noches.- dijo Draco, sin moverse de su sitio, viendo como sus amigos se acostaban y cerraban los doseles de sus camas. Hermione sacó la cabeza de abajo d la capa, una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, Draco se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para que ellas salieran y las despidió con un gesto de la mano.

- Supongo que esto significa que vamos a sacar a Malfoy de la foto no?- Ginny miro con sus ojos color almíbar a Hermione.

- Si quieren seguir viviendo si.

- Tienes razón Mione...

- Sobre que?- La castaña miró a Luna sin comprender.

- El amor nos hace idiotas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Slytherin perdió contra Griffindor, Luna y Ginny empapelaron la escuela con la foto de Zabini y Nott en ropa interior de mujer, TODO el colegio se burló de ellos por un mes entero, Ron le rompió dos costillas a Malfoy cuando se enteró que estaba saliendo con Hermione, y Harry le dejó el ojo morado._

_Años después los dos Griffindor y los tres Slytherin consiguieron tolerarse lo suficiente como para jugar un partido de Quidditch sin salir heridos (mientras sus esposas los veían, claro xD)._

_Luna se caso con Theodore y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Andrew y una hijita llamada Karina. Ginny y Blaise se casaron al salir de la escuela y tuvieron cuatro hijos: Alexander, Phillipe, Nicholai y Gabrielle. Harry se casó con Pansy Parkinson (dejenme agregar un QuEEE!!!!!!????) y tuvieron dos hijos: Lily y James. Ron se casó con Lanvender cinco años después y tuvieron una hijita llamada Jean (en honor a su madrina Hermione). Hermione y Draco se casaron (Lucius Malfoy pegó un grito al cielo y a Narcissa le dio un colapso nervioso) y tuvieron dos hijos: Evangellinne y Lucien, que, oh coincidencia, se peleaban tanto como sus padres en la época del colegio..._

_FIN _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bien que tal???, si se que es algo "extraño", pero buenooooooo, me maté d la risa al hacerlo, y terminé por darme cuenta que muchas de las cosas que pasan en el fic son cosas que mis amigas y yo haríamos si fuéramos brujas XD.

Por cierto, _fiendfyre_ es fuego demoniaco en español, la mayoría de hechizos que utilizo están en inglés (lo siento pero yo me leí el DH en este idioma NO ME ODIENN!!! )

Post Sript (como si fuera carta jiji): Dejen reviews !!, PORQUE UN REVIEW HACE UN ESCRITOR FELIZzZzzZzz!!!!!!

Besos,

Melania Black


End file.
